


Modern Magic

by Tell_me_about_it_shug



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, First story, Folklore, Forced Soulbond, Gay, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Pining, Soul Bond, Witches, fae, improper use of the F word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_me_about_it_shug/pseuds/Tell_me_about_it_shug
Summary: Kai Takashi is your average college student. He's constantly broke, foul-mouthed, lives off of granola bars and Meijer brand ramen, and is constantly stressed. Not only does he have to do his normy work, but he has to balance his magic classes on top of that. And as if the life of a modern witch wasn't hard enough, his grade-A asshole crush gets wrapped up in his magical world and the two boys paths become irreversibly intertwined.





	Modern Magic

It was most certainly not ideal to have to walk halfway across town in the middle of the night, but Crafts for Days was about to change all of there products for the upcoming Change Of Seasons which meant everything in the store was 70% off and as a broke ass college student he felt as if it were his sacred duty to catch this bomb ass two day sale before all the good shit was taken. 

So when his obnoxiously loud phone went off at 10 at night, scaring his half-asleep ass out of his bed, saying that Crafts for Days; the high-end magicks store that rarely had sales and had all of the best magick materials was having a sale on everything and he actually had money in his bank account you bet your ass he walked to the other side of town in only a pair of raggedy jeans, a hoodie, and his house shoes. He had grabbed his backpack and his baseball bat wand and left the house at 12:32 at night(Morning????)

He had blown all the money in his bank account which meant if he wanted to pay rent this month he'd be living off of granola bars and water but he was A-okay with that. His backpack was filled to the brim with top of the line candles, rune stones, and a whole lot of other pretentious top notch magic shit. He didn't know how to use half of it but he was damn sure gonna learn. 

So now here he is walking home at almost three in the morning. Just less than 10 minutes away from the Witching Hour. Typically, he loved the Witching hour. The Witching Hour was when potions worked best and beautiful Fae came out to play tricks on wondering mortals and wreak havoc on sleeping mortals. This time, that is not the case. Unfortunately, to get back home he had to walk through the abandoned train station. The mortals tended to avoid it, thinking it was haunted, and he couldn't blame them.

Now mind you, he wasn't some pussy first-year Witch who was afraid of mortal rumors. But the station alone looked like something out of a fucking horror film with the rotting building and its boarded-up windows. Even the slightest breeze had the building groaning eerily. The old carts were littered with graffiti and cryptic warnings of death. 

Not to fucking mention that it was the perfect nesting grounds for goblins. Goblins were these fugly ass little wart and slime oozing scaly frog humanoid creatures that had these weird ass claw-hand thingys. They only had three fingers on each hand thingy that ended with jagged, dirty grimy ass claws. They had sharp, jagged, raggedy teeth that were so big they couldn't close their mouths. They also had an excellent sense of smell but shitty eyesight. Yeah, when it comes to looks, Mother Nature had given them the short end of the stick.

And they had the weirdest craving for human flesh. More specifically, the tender fatty flesh of human children.

Way back when, before the Fae began to protect mortals, goblins would sneak into human houses in the dead of night and snatch sleeping children right out of their beds and babies out of their cribs. They were sloppy when they ate, but when it came to getting the best human bits they were as careful as goblins could be.

For some odd reason, the brain was a goblin 'delicacy'.  And where better to get a soft, mushy brain than an infant? See, when a baby is born the skull is still kinda soft. There is a part at the top of an infants skull where it is especially soft and easy to break. If one were to bash the softened bone hard enough to crack it, they could pry it apart if they had sharp enough claws. Even better is the fact that babies can't fight back.

So yeah, the station freaked him the fuck out. The dark, dank must moldy mildewy-ness was perfect for the nasty uncouth baby bashing and eating bastards. His grip on his bat-wand tightened as he picked up his pace and hopped track over track. The silence was unnerving. His stomach was doing summersaults and nausea wracked through him. This whole place had bad karma written all over it. He really wished the wind would pick up or something, anything to end this suffocating silence.

The wind, in fact, did not pick up but the silence was broken. A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the whole station. (And if he nearly pissed himself, which he most certainly did not, it was nobody's business but his.) His first instinct was to haul ass outta there (He was too pretty and too young to die dammit!) and not stop running till he was in the comfort of his dorm room.

But then his conscience, the little bastard, had to fucking pip up and ask "Are you really going to leave a nomage to be torn apart by Goblins?" 

He snorted to himself as he walked a bit faster. "We don't know if its goblins, besides that could have been a...cat..or something." He hissed. 

His conscience scoffed back. "Right. A cat. You can't just leave them to die! The goblins wouldn't even leave a trace of them behind. There wouldn't be a body left to take back to their family. Think of the heartbreak!" Another yell(it sounded more like a war cry this time), this time accompanied by the wonderful sound of a pained goblin screech.

Goblins didn't really talk, per se. They had their own weird language of garbled noises but they didn't speak it as another Fae or human would. They screeched it. Their voices were this awful, dreadful combination of nails on a chalkboard and someone sticking a spoon in the garbage disposal. 

He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, his shitty conscience was right. The goblins would rip the skin off of their flesh and then the flesh off of their bone and then eat the bone. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He whipped around and ran back, following the sound of goblin screech. 

Cursing and goblin screech could be heard from behind the creepy-ass station building. He hesitated. Goblins weren't exactly hard to kill but they were hella fast and he was tired as fuck and he really wasn't trying to clean goblin ooze out of his clothes. But then he really couldn't leave some poor human to face off goblins.

He threw his head back and released a big puff of breath through his nose "Fuck me and my niceness. Stupid mortals and their stupid curiosity. Like fucking children, I swear." He muttered as he jogged around the side of the building. rounded the back of the building, bat-wand drawn and ready for battle. 

And immediately regretted it.

Standing there panting, goblin ooze crowbar in his hands was fatherfucking August Helios. This evil ass motherfucker had terrorized him since diaper days. When they were kids he would sit on his back and make him lick the ground or put suspiciously colored goo in his hair. Even now, whenever he saw him, August gave him shit, always pushing him or clapping him on the back way to hard to be friendly. It most certainly didn't help that the man was a fucking snack. With his hazel eyes and thick hair always pulled into a ponytail of braids and smooth dark skin. Not to mention he was the fucking quarterback on their college's football team and was an absolute beefcake. 

He was sure he looked like a fish, standing there gaping with his rune added bat-wand.

August eyes had flicked over at him for a second before he did a double take. "Kai? The fuck are you doing here? And what the hell is in your hand?" His voice was so deep and smooth and he looked really cute with his brows all scrunched up and his lips turned up in confusion.

It's a damn shame that he's such an asshole. Just as he's about to make a biting retort, the smell of rotting flesh and sewer water hits him hard. A goblin runs out from beneath one of the empty train carts, hideous teeth bared and running straight at August at top-notch speed. 

August barely has time to move before the monster is on him. The creature knocks him to the ground, hooking its claws in his side. August screams, loud and throat tearing. Kai doesn't hesitate to draw his bat-wand and blast the offending monster to dust. Another goblin comes jumping off the roof of the train car and another from underneath it, screeching and ugly teeth and claws bared. This time Kai is ready. He runs to meet the goblin and pivots his whole body and swings his bat-wand, hitting the goblin right out of the air. The hit alone won't kill the goblin but the runes on his bat-wand certainty will. 

The smell of burning rotted flesh enters the air as the creature convulses on the ground, screeching as the flesh the runes touched burned it and smoldered across its scaly skin.

The other goblin is a bit trickier. The fucker is fast and keeps dodging his spells. August is clutching his bleeding side and watching in awe and confusion as Kai blasts beams of energy from a bat. Kai finally lands a hit the fucker, grazing the goblins side and effectively slowing it down. The thing falls and writher on the ground for just a second before sliding back on its feet and running head-on in August. The goblin was just slow enough for Kai to reach August first and crack his bat down on the goblins fugly head. 

A sickening crack echoes out as the thing screeches and slams itself on the ground repeatedly, spewing blood and goblin ooze before finally combusting into dust. 

Kai leans over and puts his hands on his knees. His heart is pounding in his chest and he can feel the beat in his neck. Behind them, August tries to stand.

"What the fuck. What the actual fuck." He whispers to himself as he almost falls flat on his face.

Kai goes to help him stand properly but August jerks away. "Oh fuck no. Don't touch me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck a duck!" He's yelling by the end of his little breakdown. He's wheezing and stumbles back against the station building. 

Kai winces as August's back slams against the concert wall. "Hey, whoa calm down."

He steps forward and puts his hand on his shoulder, thankful that he doesn't jerk away this time- though he suspects that he was too drained to move so suddenly again. "I'm enjoying my night out on the town and having a few drinks with my friends and then I come out here on some bullishit dare and get fucking ambushed by these, " He gestures widely at the piles of dust on the ground, face contorted in a mix of anger, pain, and confusion, " Fugly ass morgue smelling slime oozing freaks and get stabbed in the fucking side," He's full-on yelling now and Kai hates to admit that it's hot as hell. " And you're telling me to calm down!!?" He's planting by the time he's done yelling.

Kai almost feels bad for him. Almost.

August is still bleeding and he's still clutching his side. His eyes are unfocused and he's wheezing. "Whoa, okay I get it but you really need to-" And then August is vomiting at his feet and falling right into Kai's arms. 

Kai is like, very teeny tiny and itty bitty so when August's 227-pound body collapses right onto him his knees buckle and he falls flat on his ass with August laying limp atop of him, vomit covered lips smearing across Kai's chest.

He shook him. "August." No response. 

He shakes him harder. "August!" Still no response.

Kai lays his head down and closes his eyes. When he told his next door neighbor that he wanted to be withering beneath August this wasn't what he meant. He released an agitated breath from his nose. He shimmied out from under him, which took a lot more time and effort than he was willing to admit. 

He sighed and looked down at the conscious man. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
